Time Travel Mayham
by robertdevine2011
Summary: Title says it all, plus intro to story. Rated T. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Time-Travel Mayhem

This takes place 5 years after the events of my 1st story. The final battle ended in 2020. It is now known that Phineas and Isabella are still alive and that they made clones of themselves after the premonition. This is going to be a one-shot. I am giving it a rating of T to be safe due to gore at the end of the one-shot. The plot will be in the summary, but it will involve time travel and mass murder. There is going to be a surprise guest in the story. He was the perpetrator of the Oklahoma City bombing who was found guilty of mass murder. So, here we go into the world of post-insurgent and communist rule.

Phineas was waking up when he heard amazing news; the war was over and the good guys won! He woke up Isabella and told her the news, and she was happy. They could go back in time to 4-19-1995 to stop the OKC bombing and all copycat incidents or school shootings with it. After they ate breakfast, they got into the time machine. They thought they set the time right, but after they got out, they realized that they set it 2 years earlier at Waco. They told the police to shoot water cannons at the fire. Seconds later, they went back to the present day. When they came back, they saw a shocking sight. Lone wolves have taken over the world with an iron fist. They got back in the machine to try again. This time, they were able to get to their destination, and they got there early. They got to Oklahoma City 30 minutes before the bombing. They saw Timothy McVeigh, a Gulf War veteran and future madman due to the bombing he thought was going to succeed in doing. As soon as he was distracted, they stole the truck and drove it to a deserted area. Then, they tried to go home, but he found them and joined them as they were leaving. It messed up the time and sent them back to Waco. This time, they were at the beginning of the standoff. They joined the officers and told them they were going to help them by spying on the cult. To make it simple, they were joining the cult to end the standoff early. If they did that, it would keep the bombing from happening and accomplish their mission. Fifteen minutes later, they were part of the cult. They met the leader, David Koresh, and his friends and other members.

After 10 days, the gang had enough information and marksmanship to end the standoff from the inside. Then, David called the three time travelers into the main office. They discussed how to train the others better when Isabella and Phineas kissed, making David angry. He was angry because to him, all women are his. (It was part of the religion of the cult. If you do not understand, look up Branch Davidians on Google.) They started to argue over this matter and Timothy went off to help the other cult members escape. The argument escalated very quickly and turned violent with David beating Isabella and Phineas getting a handgun to shoot David and end the madness. When he found the gun, he loaded it really fast and fired a bullet to test it out. The noise distracted David enough to let go of Isabella, allowing her to escape. Then, the office became a war zone with bullets flying everywhere. Phineas then reloaded and shot David multiple times in the chest, stomach, and the head and neck area, while he was hit in the arm and hand. David fell out of a window after the last bullet hit him, falling two stories to his death. The standoff ended, but with less fatalities than the old ending. In other words, the standoff ended early and the future became one of peace and prosperity.

After their crazy adventures, the three friends moved to New Mexico and settled down for a while. Then, Isabella and Timothy went back to "The Day the Music Died" to keep that from happening. At 10:30 in the morning, Timothy called Phineas to tell him bad news. At the time, Phineas was watching the ending of La Bamba. (This is a case of really bad timing.) Timothy told him that the plan did not work well and that Isabella became part of history. Phineas went to a nearby bridge whie remembering the good times he had with her and yelled,"Isabella!" at the top of his lungs, like in La Bamba.

If you read this at the end of La Bamba, it would be more saddening and realistic. I AM BACK, AND READY FOR IDEAS! BYE, EVERYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author

Right now, I am having a writer's block, mainly because I have school and I am on Facebook. I was working on a Boston Marathon-themed fic, but it has been put on hold. If you have other ideas for a fanfic, fire away. I only require one thing, and that is that it involves Phineas going all the way with Isabella. Please read the main one-shot and review.


End file.
